HAPPILY EVER AFTER
by qtalitazahra
Summary: Sequel dari I'M FALLING IN LOVE, Siwon yang menjadi anak nakal setelah mereka menikah? OH NO!


Qtalita New Story

Q Wonkyu Fanfiction..

Sequel of I'M FALLING IN LOVE

Lets Check it out..

Kyuhyun menggeliat pelan, ia merasa ada beban yang menahan pergerakannya. Matanya membulat, ia meraba lengan di perutnya, senyumnya terkembang. Dengan pelan ia berbalik, memeluk tubuh sang suami.

"Kau sudah pulang hyung?"

Yang dipeluk tidak menjawab apapun, ia hanya memeluk Kyuhyun erat

"Bogoshippo" Bisik Kyuhyun, Siwon menenggelamkan hidungnya pada ceruk leher sang istri.

Setelah meninggalkan istrinya seminggu berada di jepang untuk urusan bisnis, Siwon akhirnya kembali. Ia sengaja tidak mengabari Kyuhyun tentang kepulangannya, selain ingin memberi kejutan, Siwon juga tidak ingin dibantai oleh appanya karena membuat menantu kesayangannya itu kelelahan.

Sementara Kyuhyun, tenang saja selama seminggu itu dia tidak sendirian, orang tuanya bergantian datang dan jangan lupakan sepupunya, changmin yang mengajaknya bermain game seminggu penuh –dan setelah itu akan berurusan dengan siwon- selain itu para pembantu dan penjagaan khusus telah Tuan Choi kirim ke rumah mereka. Hanya demi sang menantu kesayangan dan calon cucunya, ya.. Kyuhyun tengah mengandung 3 bulan. Masa-masa merepotkan bagi Siwon yang harus mengikuti semua keinginan istrinya yang hamil muda.

"Nado baby" Bisik siwon

"Aw.."

Kyuhyun mengaduh, lalu memegangi lehernya. Siwon menatap istrinya seakan bertanya 'ada apa'

"Hyung, kapan terakhir kau bercukur?"

Siwon menggaruk kepalanya, mencoba mengingat kapan ia terakhir kali memegang alat cukurnya.

"Eum sekitar seminggu yang lalu baby"

Kyuhyun mendengus,

"Coba lihat pipi dan sekitar lehermu hyung, kau terlihat tidak terawat"

Siwon meraba pipinya yang ditumbuhi janggut dan kumis halus, ia mengernyit.

"Kau benar baby, tapi aku terlihat hot dengan ini" Siwon menunjuk wajah penuh bulunya dengan alis yang naik turun, Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kau terlihat seperti duda yang ditinggal mati istrinya hyung"

Dan Siwon pun berhenti bergerak, ia diam,benar-benar diam. Jika ia terlihat duda berarti istri yang meninggalkannya itu..

"Choi Kyuhyun, apa yang kau katakan? Kau mau meninggalkanku?" Siwon memasang wajah memelas, Kyuhyun hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Baby, lihatlah mommy mu ia akan meninggalkan Daddy" Siwon menunduk, menatap perut Kyuhyun yang mulai nampak membesar di usia yang masih muda, ini dikarenakan bayi yang Kyuhyun kandung ternyata kembar. Kyuhyun terkekeh, ia mencubit hidung Siwon gemas.

"Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu hyung, besok pagi kita cukur janggut dan kumismu ne"

Kyuhyun mengecup bibir Siwon lembut lalu tersenyum manis, Siwon mengangguk patuh memeluk tubuh Istrinya untuk kembali terlelap dalam dunia mimpi. Tak lupa tangannya yang setia mengelus perut Kyuhyun seakan tengah mengelus rambut anaknya.

….

Pagi menjelang, Rumah keluarga kecil Choi masih sepi, Kyuhyun memang sengaja menyuruh semua maid dan penjaga untuk libur sehari ini. Ia ingin menghabiskan waktunya bersama sang suami tanpa gangguan orang lain.

"Hyuuuunnng, ayo bangun, aku lapar"

Kyuhyun menggoncang tubuh Siwon yang masih bergelung dengan selimut, ada dua kekacauan kali ini. Pertama Kyuhyun lapar, lalu kedua Kyuhyun tidak pandai memasak. Lalu kenapa ia menyuruh para maid untuk pulang? Dasar Kyuhyun.

"Ayolah baby, sebentar lagi ne" Siwon memutar tubuhnya, kembali meringkuk.

"Hyuuunnng, aku lapaaaaaarrrr" Kyuhyun menaikkan volume suaranya.

"Suruh maid membuatkanmu sarapan baby" Siwon mendudukkan dirinya, tidak tahan dengan rengekan Kyuhyun yang semakin menjadi.

"Semuanya kubiarkan berlibur hari ini hyung"

Kyuhyun menunduk, ia ingin menyampaikan sesuatu namun terlihat sedikit malu, tampak dari pipinya yang kini berubah merah.

"Aku ingin bersamamu seharian tanpa mereka"

Dan demi apapun Siwon ingin meloncat detik itu juga, Kyuhyunnya memang manja tapi kemanjaannya itu kini menjadi 2 kali lipat dibanding biasanya. Mungkin karena factor aegya kembar yang ada diperutnya.

"Arraseo babykyu.. apa yang ingin kau makan chagi?" Siwon memeluk Kyuhyun dan mengelus perutnya.

"Hanya waffle biasa hyung..tapi..tapi.."

"Tapi apa baby?"

"Aku ingin kau menyuapiku" Siwon kembali ingin meloncat, kyuhyunnya sangat adorable dengan permintaannya

"Tentu saja, jja.. akan aku buatkan" Siwon membantu Kyuhyun untuk berdiri, ia menarik lengan Kyuhyun lembut.

"Hyung"

Kyuhyun menahan lengan Siwon.

"Hm?"

"Tapi aku ingin kau menyuapiku dengan bibirmu.." Kyuhyun menunduk, Siwon? Jika Kyuhyun melihatnya ia pasti akan bertambah malu, bagaimana tidak Kini Siwon membuka mulutnya lebar dengan mata membulat tidak percaya.

"Baby..baby..baby..tentu saja aku akan melakukannya" Siwon mengecup semua sisi wajah Istrinya lalu tersenyum hangat.

…

Kini mereka tengah duduk di meja makan dengan bibir Kyuhyun yang belepotan madu, dan Siwon? Ia ada di samping Kyuhyun dengan muka merengut. Kenapa? Padahal tadi ia sangat bersemangat bukan? Bagaimana tidak ternyata keinginan Kyuhyun dengan makan lewat bibir Siwon itu adalah Siwon menyuapi Kyuhyun dengan menjepit ujung sendok dengan bibirnya –ini terlihat aneh-

Dan suramlah wajah Siwon kini, ia mengira Kyuhyun akan memintanya menyuapi dari mulut ke mulut, tapi sayangnya berbanding terbalik dengan pemikirannya. Ia sadar ini bukan keseluruhan keinginan Kyuhyun tapi karena aegya mereka.

"Hhh.."

Siwon menghembuskan nafas pelan, ia melirik perut Kyuhyun.

'Aegya, wae? Kenapa kalian menghukum Daddy seperti ini?' bathinnya.

Kyuhyun melirik Siwon dengan waffle yang telah habis sepiring.

"Hyung, waeyo?"

Siwon menggeleng lemah, Kyuhyun seakan bisa membaca fikiran Siwon sehingga ia bergelayut manja dileher Suaminya.

"Hey" Siwon menengadah.

Chuuuu...

Kyuhyun mengecup bibir Suaminya, rasa manis dipermukaan bibirnya membuat ciuman mereka menjadi lebih panas, Siwon memiringkan kepalanya, menjelajah mulut istrinya yang terasa manis dengan atau tanpa madu sekalipun. Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya, membuat ciuman mereka semakin intens.

"Hhhh..hhh.." Ciuman itu terlepas, menyisakan nafas yang tersengal. Kyuhyun menyeka bibir Siwon yang basah akibat dirinya.

"Sekarang suamiku yang tampan, kau tidak kecewa lagi bukan?"

Siwon mengecup dahi istrinya lalu menggeleng.

"Jja, kita lebih baik mencukur janggut dan kumismu hyung, itu menyakiti bibirku" Kyuhyun mempoutkan bibirnya, yang mau tidak mau dikecup lagi oleh Siwon.

"Hyung.."

"Heheheh, arra, arra, jja kita ke kamar mandi" Siwon mengangkat tubuh istrinya ala koala, berjalan tertatih menuju kamar mandi. Bobot istrinya menjadi 2 kali lipat lebih berat dibanding pertama kali ia menggendongnya.

Siwon mendudukkan Kyuhyun sementara di wastafel, ia mengutak atik isi toiletnya, mencari alat cukur dan foam. Saat ia menemukan perlengkapannya ia kembali menggendong Kyuhyun, melewati ruang makan lalu berhenti di ruang tengah, ia mendudukkan Kyuhyun di atas karpet tebal berbulu, meletakkan peralatannya lalu ikut duduk bersila di depan istrinya.

Kyuhyun dengan cekatan melilitkan handuk kecil disekeliling leher Siwon, membuka tutup foam lalu menyemprotkan di telapak tangannya, ia menatap Siwon sebentar lalu mengusapkan foam rata di sekitar pipi, dibawah hidung dan beberapa di leher Siwon dekat dengan dagunya.

"Hehehhe, Hyung kau seperti santa Claus"

Kyuhyun semakin terkekeh saat Siwon memperagakan mimik Santa Claus dengan janggut putih. Kyuhyun kembali focus pada alat pencukurnya, ia mulai mendekat pada wajah Siwon, meletakkan alat cukur itu hati-hati dan menggerakkannya sepelan mungkin. Siwon menikmati setiap kegiatan yang mereka lakukan bersama, bahkan hanya kegiatan kecil seperti ini namun mampu membuat kupu-kupu beterbangan dalam perutnya.

"Siwon hyung.. Jangan memandangku seperti orang bodoh begitu" Kyuhyun berbisik tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya, ia bekerja sangat hati-hati.

"Kau manis baby"

"Aku tahu.."

"Lalu, aku bagaimana baby? Aku sudah mengatakan kau manis, lalu aku?"

"kau bodoh hyung"

"Tapi kau mencintaiku"

"Kau juga gila hyung.."

"Aku gila karenamu baby.."

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas, ia merendam pencukurnya sebentar lalu kembali mencukur janggut suamnya.

"Kau juga sangat penggombal"

"Hanya untukmu" Siwon tersenyum

"Jangan bergerak" Kyuhyun membuat senyum Siwon terhenti, ia terkekeh, suaminya begitu lucu.

"Kau juga namja pervert yang telah membuatku hamil hyung"

"Kau mengatai Suamimu baby"

Kyuhyun menyeka pipi Siwon dengan handuk kecil yang telah basah dengan air hangat. Dengan pelan dan lembut. Siwon tersenyum saat handuk itu terlepas dari wajahnya. Kyuhyun juga melepas lilitan handuk dileher Siwon.

Sementara Kyuhyun melipat handuk, Siwon tidur menelungkup dengan menghadap perut Kyuhyun.

"Aegya, Daddy sudah tidak sabar bertemu kalian.. kalian pasti mirip denganku dan Mommy kalian. Ah ani, kalian kan ada dua, bagaimana jika salah satu dari kalian mirip denganku dan satunya lagi mirip dengan Mommy, Eumm, ani ani ani, lebih baik perpaduan keduanya"

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat Suaminya yang selalu berinteraksi dengan anak-anak mereka. Kyuhyun merasa sangat beruntung memiliki Siwon yang selalu memanjakannya, dan kadar itu semakin bertambah seiring kehamilannya sekarang.

"Aegya, kalian cepatlah lahir.. nanti Daddy akan mengajak kalian bermain sepuasnya, memakan ice cream, lalu membacakan kalian dongeng, lalu..eumm" Siwon dalam pose berfikir, Kyuhyun menarik kepala Suaminya agar menengadah.

Chup

Hanya kecupan biasa, namun mampu membuat situasi menjadi sangat hangat.

"Gomawo baby, Kau telah hadir untukku, kau memberiku 2 babies dan kau memberiku kebahagiaan yang sempurna " Siwon duduk disamping Kyuhyun, merebahkan kepala sang huswife ke dadanya. Disaat mereka menikmati itu semua, Siwon tiba-tiba berdiri, berlari ke lantai atas meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang kebingungan, belum sempat Kyuhyun berdiri dan menyusul, Siwon sudah kembali dihadapannya dengan selembar surat kecil. Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya.

Siwon kembali tidur menelungkup, ia membuka cepat surat itu.

_Dear cucu-cucuku.._

_Annyong aegya, ini Haraboeji, Choi Haraboeji.._

_Bagaimana keadaan kalian didalam sana? Semoga kalian baik-baik saja,_

_Haraboeji sudah tidak sabar bertemu kalian,_

_Apa Daddy kalian tidak nakal? Hahaha, jaga Mommy kalian ne.._

_Ps : setelah lahir jangan meniru kenakalan Daddymu ne, jadilah anak-anak yang baik seperti Mommymu._

_Salam Sayang_

_Choi Haraboeji_

Siwon mengerucutkan bibirnya setelah membaca surat kiriman appanya, ia menjadi menyesal membacakannya di depan anak-anaknya.

"Jika aku tahu appa akan membicarakanku, aku tidak akan membacakannya"

Kyuhyun tertawa memeluk Siwon

"Gomawo, sampaikan ucapan terima kasihku pada appa" Siwon mengangguk.

"Dan.. Sampaikan juga ucapan sayang dan cintaku pada anaknya yang nakal"

Kyuhyun tertawa, Siwon hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya sebentar lalu ikut tertawa. Ia mendekap Kyuhyun erat.

"Saranghae Choi Kyuhyun"

"Nado, nado Choi Siwon"

Hhh, bahagianya mereka..

END


End file.
